The Catastrophe Begins: Chapter 1
Matt's P.O.V. It was a dark and chilly night, the moon bright like shining silver up in the starry sky. I woke up in a daze. I wore a black, grey and white coat. I laid near a tree, blood oozing out of my left shoulder. On my left shoulder was a huge gash where a cyclops had hit me with an axe. I was covered in golden dust after fighting horde after horde. As I came into focus, a monstrous roar cut through the breezy night, I'm in huge trouble ''I thought. "''Yes, yes you are." someone said in a deep voice in my mind. I scrambled to my feet and ran to my headed destination pressing my wounded shoulder with my hand to prevent anymore blood from running out, with my bronze sword in hand. The booming voice was heard again but this time it was behind me. I looked back and saw a group of cyclops chasing after me from a couple of yards away. I groaned. When will I ever have a break? ''I thought in annoyance. "''Dunno." said a really shrilly voice. I ran through the forest jumping over fallen logs and dodging falling branches. I felt the earth tremble beneath him. I looked back again and a pack cyclopses were bursting through the trees, knocking them down and trampling them at the same time. I ran faster and faster, being careful to not injure my legs. I better have vacation time when i head to that camp, I thought stubbornly. Trust me, you won't even get a chance of rest when you get there said the shrilly voice again giggling. "I know that, now please stop commenting on everything I'm thinking." I complained to the voice. "Aww you know that's my nature." cooed the voice. I replied with rolling eyes. The cyclops were closing in, then suddenly a dark figure moved through the bushes at the front, then suddenly, a Fury came out of nowhere and lunged at me with a loud screech, claws sharp as a knives. I ducked and stabbed the Fury on the gut. She gave a terrified screech before she turned into yellow powder. I ran faster and came to a clearing, there I saw the sign saying “Camp Half-blood” I ran to the middle of the clearing and summoned a bow and arrow, it materialised out of thin air with flashing gold, then I aimed at the incoming horde. Hordes of cyclops burst into the clearing. I shot the cyclops one by one aiming for the eye, each one of them turning to dust. One cyclops was trying to play smart and tried to throw a huge axe towards me behind one of the bushes. I dodged it and shot the cyclops. The cyclops made a grunting sound before disintegrating. I pictured the cyclops hiding behind the bushes looking disappointed. Only one cyclops remain. My left shoulder stung causing me to drop the bow in pain. The cyclops charged at me when he saw my disadvantage. Then suddenly a golden arrow came out of nowhere and impaled the cyclops on his forehead, the monster gave one last roar, and dissolved to dust. I looked back and saw a white haired male, using an orange t-shirt labeled ‘Camp Half-Blood’ on it, he wore blue jeans, and had golden eyes, wielding a golden bow that looked like the sun. The quiver that was filled with arrows strapped onto the blonde’s back. Behind him there was a person with jet black hair, the orang t-shirt that the blonde male wears and black jeans, with sea bluish and greenish eyes. My vision got blurry and I passed out. -------- -------- I woke up to a scent of sweet honey and someone snoring. I couldn't open my eyes but I managed to wiggle my fingers.The snoring stopped replaced by a loud snort followed by a thump. "Huh?" someone exclaimed. I tried opening my eyes once again, but to no avail. I heard someone's running footsteps and heard screaming, "He's alive! He's alive!" I wanted to snorted, if not for being in a mini-coma, Alive? Really? Am I like Frankenstine? "Yes, yes you are." someone said the deep voice from the back of my mind. "Now don't be mean." another said in a normal voice like a teenagers. "He deserved it for calling me a spittle." "It's actually quite funny to be honest." "Hey!" he protested. The teen laughed. "Guys please calm down," I thought back, "You're giving me a major headache." "Oh please Matt I know." said the teen. "If you know that, please refrain from arguing in my mind." I pleaded.. "You got it!" and then it was quiet, until a couple of footsteps filled the room. "Is he awake?" a female asked. "Well his hand was definitely twitching when i woke up." said the guy who was previously asleep. "You said that you would be awake and monitor him all the time!" "Well I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I could care less." another guy muttered. I groaned, and flipped over the bed grabbing the pillow and smacked it to my ears. "Can you please be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" "Ahh you must be out of your coma!" the teen said. "Shut up Agapios." I muttered. Once again it's quiet except for the people in the room. I was suddenly bombarded with questions, like: Oh my god are you ok? or Are you alive? or Who are you talking to? I quickly sat up, and the room went silent, i just noticed that it was night time. I took a look at my surroundings, there are 3 people and a man with the lower body of a horse. It seems that I was in an infirmary. I looked at my left shoulder and noticed that it was all bandaged up. A hint of red visible on the white bandages. I looked around me again, and the people just stared at me. I blushed from embarrassment and curled my legs up trying to look as small as possible. "So..." the guy with the black hair trailed off. "Yes?" I questioned, my voice squeaky. "Who were you talking to?" "No one in particular." "Oh." The people in the room just stared at me like a animal in a zoo and I don't like it one bit. "Umm," I shifted nervously, still nervous. The horse man came into his sense and said, "Ah, yes, pardon me, I am Chiron, the director for this camp, and I am also a centaur, care to tell me your name?" "Sure, my name's Matt," I said, "Matt Mace." "I see," he mused. "So anyway," the white haired guy interrupted with a scowling face, "Who are you and how in the world can you summon a bow?" I looked at him, he was wearing an orange, that seems to be a camp t-shirt, because it obviously wrote, 'Camp Half-blood' on it, wore blue jeans and wielded a bow on his left hand. He got this fierce look in his eyes directed as if saying: Don't try anything suspicious or I'll pulverize you. "I've been practicing." I winced under his gaze. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Really now?" "Taki, I don't think you should threaten this poor boy, he just got attacked by cyclopses." "Yeah but that makes it the more suspicious, and plus he can summon a bow''." he hinted. "Yes, and that means that he was sent by someone who knows about this camp, and has been kindly enough to train him to survive." Chiron pointed out. "Yes, but-," "No more Taki," Chiron said sternly, "Now out. The three of you." referring to the girl and the black haired. The boy Taki pouted like a toddler to Chiron and gave me a glare that can kill and trudged off to the exit followed by the others. Once they left, Chiron sighed, "I'm so sorry you had to experience that. Taki is actually a nice boy. It's just that he had a rough past and also because you had almost a hundred monsters trailing behind you." "Yes," I agreed, then muttered, "I have experience things worse than that." "Training was hard for you?" "Not really..." I trailed off. "What was?" I pondered for a moment, ''should I tell him? I thought. Of course not you dolt! someone yelled from the back of my mind again. I winced from the loudness. Apparently to Chiron, it had looked like I was in pain from my shoulder. "Are you alright?" his face full of concern. "I'm alright," I replied, holding my shoulder, pretending to be in pain. And when I touched it, shocks of pain went up throughout my whole body, I winced in pain, real this time. "You should rest," Chiron said finally. "I'm fine." I said. "No, you have to rest." Chiron presisted. "Yes, but really I'm fi-" "No, you're not young man," he gave me a stern glare. Chiron and I had a staring contest for a short time, then finally I lost. I sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll stay in bed." Chiron smiled, "Good," he stood up tall, "I will be going outside, if you need anything, you can ask Argus, he is the Camp security guard, and he has a hundred eyes." I nodded my head, that wasn't "I understand." "Good," Chiron said in satisfaction and trotted out of the room but stopped, and turned around, "I forgot to mention one more thing, please drink the Nectar, it really is going to help." I nodded one more time. He nodded once again and went out of the room I plopped down on the bed. Well this is gonna be a long night. I thought. "It sure will." the shrilly voice giggled. I laughed quietly to myself, "Yup." The Catastrophe Begins Character Info